His Life
by BeautyLiesBeneathTheSkin
Summary: Meet Jack Brewer, a stripper, prostitute, and call boy. This is how he lives, and his life working for a strip club.


His Life

Meet Jack Brewer, a stripper, prostitute, and call boy. This is how he lives, and his life working for a strip club.

Prologue: How it began.

Jack's P.O.V.

Oh my god! It's crime week at Seaford again. the whole town turns into chaos there's absolutely no rules! I walked nervously into school.I saw some kids crying,laughing,shouting, trying to avoid people. Everyone was doing something!

I was so scared, nobody messed with me but I got this note a week ago saying I was in for a surprise during crime week! I quickly puncher whoever was holding me. Somebody turned on the light and I saw Rudy and Ty standing there.

"Rudy?! What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled at him.

"We're just gonna have some fun, right Ty?" Rudy said, sounding creepy.

"Yeah Rudy and I have been planning this for a month." Ty said and I started to get scared.

"You guys really don't want to do this right? This is a sick prank." I told them disgusted by there humour. Ty bursted out laughing.

"Your so sexy Jack, it'll be nice hearing you scream. If your lucky, I might just blow you." Ty said, at this point I was really scared.

"I can't wait till he shim. what I have in store for him. You know Jack this wouldn't have happened if you didn't come into my office to talk to me with just a towel. Telling me the water stopped." Rudy told me.

Ty grabbed my hands and pinned me down on the floor. I was sweating and shaking from fear. I don't think there joking. Ty was yanked off of me.

"Not so fast Ty, we have to get him to the apartment we rented." Rudy told him, Ty looked disappointed.

"Okay Jack, were going to handcuff you and take you to the car. I wouldn't try escaping, you're going to be against two sensai's." Ty told me.

Ty and Rudy took me through the back school exit and into Ty's van. I tried to run but Rudy caught me and threw me into the van. Rudy got into the back with me.

"Now Jack, what did I say about running? You could have fallen, now I think you should thank me." Rudy told me in dark scary voice.

"U-um thank you." I told him.

"I think I deserve something a little better, don't you think?" Rudy said taking off him gi leaving him in just a tank top and pants. I was trembling in fear, what's he going to make me do?

"Rudy! What did you say about waiting for the apartment?!" Ty yelled.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to wait till later. Right Jack?" Rudy said.

We were in the car for about ten more minutes and Ty parked. Rudy got out and opened the door pushing me out and into a apartment building. I tried yelling for help but nobody listened, they just snickered and laughed. Sick bastards!

Ty pushed me unto the hallway and let me to an apartment. Rudy shoved me on the bed. Ty threw me some skimpy underwear.

"Take that all off and put this on." Ty ordered. I looked at the underwear and scoffed.

"I'm not wearing that." I told them firmly.

"Oh yes you are! You have a show tonight, you need to wear it!" Ty yelled. A show?

"Just put the fucking outfit on!" Rudy yelled in a scary deep voice. I nodded and looked are for a place to change, there was none.

"What did you think you'd actually get privacy?" Ty laughed.

"Change." Rudy ordered.

I nodded, tears brining my eyes. I blinked and they rolled down my face. I took off my shirt, shoes and socks. I was comfortable like this but when I has to take off my pants I stopped.

"Change before I do it for you." Rudy growled in my ear. I whimpered.

I took off my pants, standing in my boxers. I was sobbing as I took of my boxers, a rush of cold air hitting my privates. I put my hand down to cover myself from the burning eyes of these perverts. I let my head hang in embarrassment.

"Just like I thought, sexy." Ty said.

I put on the skimpy underwear and Ty threw me some booty shorts and I quickly put them on hoping they would hide me more. Rudy then threw me a pair of high black boots that go the middle of my thigh. I looked like a cross dressed whore!

"Now Jack, your now back registered stripper and prostitute of this bar! Ty and I are the co owners of this bar, it's called Paradise." Rudy told me, Ty butted in. I alomst snorted at the irony of the name.

"And your going to be our new stripper tomorrow!" Ty yelled.

I was suddenly very scared, I can't be a whore! I'm still a virgin!

"Also this is a gay bar so your gonna need to know how to suck. Your going to be our special so we can't have people fucking you. Your only going to be doing blow jobs." Ty informed me.

I was relieved that people weren't going to have sex with me, but I still felt dirty knowing that I was going to give blow jobs.

"Which is why were in the apartment area of the bar. Your going to get your first lesson on stripping. Actually we also need to take you to the main area of the bar." Rudy said. I was scared.

Ty grabbed my hand and shoved my down a hallway into a big room with six poles on a stage. There was a lot of tables, chairs and booths. Rudy shoved me up the stairs and xonto the stage.

"Now your first lesson-

"-Your gonna need to learn how to pole dance. Jason! Come here!" Ty called, a very slutty looking blonde boy walked over to Ty.

"Do I need to work an extra show again Ty? Rudy said I could have a break." The boy, Jason complained. Ty rolled his eyes.

"No, I need you to teach Jack how to dance. I'll let you have him after the show, only a blow job though." Ty told him, I gulped. Blow job?!

"Okay deal. Follow me Jack." Jason smirked, motioning me to follow.

I followed Jason up to the middle pole, I was really nervous about messing up. I'm also really self conscious of my body.

"Okay now start with this." Jason said as he did some really suggestive dancing. I nodded and copied him. I slid up and down the pole suggestively. I slid down the pole on my back with my legs open. The booty ahort s barely covered anything and when I spread my legs I might have well have been naked!

"Mm, that was great, sexy. Now try this." Jason said licking his lips checking me out. Jason wrapped himself around the pole with his leg and grabbed his pants pulling them down to tease with his underwear.

I wrapped myself around the pole and grabbed my shorts and pull them down teasingly. I looked at Jason for approval, but he wasn' t there. I felt him behind me, he grabbed my shorts and pulled them down. I felt the cool air hit me.

"H-" Jason put his hand over my mouth. I was restrained and Jason climbed on top of me. I was laying there naked, I had chose not to wear that rediculous underwear, but now I wish I would have.

"Now look who's naughty? I didn't think I'd get to see all of you so quickly." Jason said smug, I felt his erection poking me through his pants.

"And you won't, Jason get off of him!" Ty yelled, I've never been more happy to see him in my life. I felt Jason get off of me then I got up and ran to Ty clinging onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry Ty, how could you not want to when his is that outfit?" Jason said.

"I have to take him to get ready, he needs the black shoes and the rest of his outfit." Ty said taking me away and into a room.

"Okay Jack, get into that underwear. Also put on these." Ty ordered handing me a pair of leather gloves.

"Okay Jack follow Jason out to the poles with the other dancer." Ty told me, then pulled me back.

"Rudy's is a bad mood, I want this to make him better. Just do whatever he says and dance to please him." Ty ordered me.

The music started and we did our routine, I got a lot of wolf whistles. I felt really dirty and I remembered what Ty said. When our routine was over I raced off the stage to Rudy, he was talking to some man.

"So no fucking?" The man asked.

"No and only for an hour." Rudy replied then noticed me.

"Jack, you'll be 'serving' this man." Rudy told me then winked at the man while leading us to a room and leaving me with the man.

"Hey sexy!" The man purred.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jack! How do you guys like it so far? I'm a little new to fanfiction writing, but I am familier with writing fiction. So I hope you like it and I would really appreciate a review, even if you didn't like it. IIt was just the prologue remeber? Not the real first chapter. What do you think going to happen, leave your answer in the review box VVbelowVV Also Jack isn't that advanced in karate in this fanfic.**

**Sincerly, _BeautyLiesBeneathTheSkin_**


End file.
